Never Too Old To Be Young
by cartuneslover17
Summary: It was revealed that Rocky's aunt/adopted mom is a secret adult KND operative in Operation: CHANGE; not only that, she seems to know a certain GKND operative. What does the businesswoman/supermodel usually do while her kids and husband are out? FIND OUT!
1. After Work

**_Well, you know a lot about Rocky! Now you get to know a lot more about Cleo! And two familiar faces are in here!_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

"You kids got your credit cards packed?" Cleo asked as she handed her six adopted children their lunches.

Rocky looked up at her mother and smiled. "Yeah, mom. We'll all be out to the mall after school."

"Okay, just stay out of trouble," Cleo told her.

"Ah, there's my six cute kids!" Her husband Lou exclaimed happily before coming over and ruffling his son Bruce's green cap.

"Watch the hat, man!" Bruce laughed. "This is special Total Drama Island merchandise right here."

"You know if that hat gets messed up, we can always buy a new one," his adopted father suggested. "I mean, with our money, we could buy a hundred of these!"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Bruce laughed as he adjusted his hat. "This one was specially given to me by Owen." And he smiled proudly, sporting his Canadian shirt.

"Let's go, Ezekiel-look-alike," Rocky said playfully before taking her brother's hand and hauling him out the door with their siblings.

"Bye, mom and dad!" They waved before they were out the door toward their bus.

"Take care!" Cleo called as she and Lou waved.

Finally, after the bus left, Lou placed a few papers in his suitcase for work...then he placed in a few toilet plungers.

"Playing adult villain again, I see?" Cleo asked him, raising a delicate eyebrow as she gave him a smirk.

"Yeah," Lou chuckled, blushing. Though he was a good businessman, that never got in the way of his job as the Toiletnator.

"Well, don't get into too much trouble..." Cleo laughed before she came over and adjusted his tie. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Have a good day at work, sweetheart."

"You, too," he told her lovingly before he walked out the door toward his car.

"Love you!" Cleo called as she waved to him.

"Love you more!" Lou called back as he drove off.

Cleo waved to him as he disappeared down the street. Finally, after he was out of earshot, Cleo walked back into the house and grabbed her purse. She took out her cell before dialing.

"Hello?" She called. "Hey, it's me...yeah, kids are out and probably might have to do a little adult battling if they're lucky. Lou, thankfully, he's not going to battle against them. Hopefully against Numbuh 86, that little chick really grinds my beans..." She nodded as she listened to the other end of the line. "I'll see what I can do. While my office work won't be a handful, modeling today will be, considering the new swimsuit issues..."

She walked toward the living room mirror, examining herself. She admired her usual gorgeous black dress, her black heels, as well as her jewelry. She fluttered her eyelashes at her reflection, loving how beautiful she looked, especially with the beauty mark on her cheek. She ran a hand through her long curly black hair as she listened to the other end of the line.

"Hey, if I'm lucky, I'll be there..." She said. "If not, hopefully you'll give me more than my fill next time." She chuckled to herself. "Yeah, bye." And she hung up and placed her cell back in her purse.

Turning back to the mirror, Cleo did another check of herself, smoothing her hair once more. Then she adjusted her headband.

She gazed at the headband for a while, her bottom lip trembling...

"Man, I miss you, Jules..." She muttered to herself, closing her eyes in sadness.

She shook the sad feeling aside before she fixed her eyelashes. Then she grabbed her purse and her suitcase and headed out the door.  
_

"Oh, beautiful!" The photographer crooned as he flashed his camera.

Cleo bent herself down just a bit, then smiled at the camera. Having finished her office job for part of the day, now she was onto her modeling career, sporting a white one-piece bathing suit complete with summer hat and fashionable shades.

"Soon, the magazines will be flying off the racks!" The photographer exclaimed as he continued taking pictures.

"I'm just glad you're not making me wear a two-piece while the AC is like fifty degrees!" Cleo exclaimed as she rubbed her cold-stricken arms.

"The shakiness of the skin completes the picture, baby!" The photographer insisted.

Cleo rolled her eyes before pictures finally ended, and the photographer was taking pictures of the other models. Cleo gave a sigh of relief before she placed on a thick jacket and sweat pants before taking out her cell.

"Yo..." She whispered into it as soon as she was out of earshot. "I've finished early...I think I just might make it..." She listened in on the other line. "Come on! It's not like I care if my outfit gets messed up! I can always buy a new one, duh!"

She glanced over her shoulder as she watched the photographer flash his camera rapidly. She ran her finger through her hair, before he fingers traced her headband. A feeling of sadness overcame once more, but she quickly shook it aside.

"Yeah, I'm coming right now."

And with that said, Cleo pocketed her cell before dashing out the door of the agency and hopped into her car. She put the gas into the vehicle before she reached over her seatbelt and lifted a hidden panel on the clip. Then she pressed a button in it.

Soon, as she drove at full speed, her car suddenly released rocket boosters from behind, giving the car more speed as well as sky travel. Cleo smiled to herself before she reached toward her sideview mirror and brought the the mirror itself, revealing another button. She pressed it and soon, she was up in the air, and traveling at light speed.

Into space.  
_

Cleo looked out her window, smiling as she reached her destination.

The Galactic KND base.

Cleo hit the gas on her car once more as gravity carried her vehicle towards the entrance. Soon, two robotic arms reached for her car and brought her in. And GKND operatives came in to clean up the vehicle. Cleo smiled and nodded at them before she exited out of her car, her purse slung over her shoulder and a clipped to her hip a special GKND weapon.

"Nice to see you again, Cleo," another adult woman greeted as she passed her down the long narrow hall of the base.

"Good to see you, Summer," Cleo winked at her as she continued on her way.

"Ah, there you are!"

Cleo turned and smiled as a ten-year-old boy with red hair and blue eyes and braces approached her. "Hello, Numbuh 74.239."

"My, you're looking lovely as ever!" He said, his cheeks slightly red. "What's the issue?"

"Swimsuit edition," Cleo answered.

"Oh, how...nice," the boy's face was even more red.

"He in there?" Cleo asked as she pointed at the door they were heading for.

"Yes, he's been waiting for you," Numbuh 74.239 nodded. "Amazing that he would postpone the mission until you come along. He sure loves to do deepspace battle with super ugly alien adults!"

Cleo laughed before she checked herself in her pocket mirror. "Well, of course, I mean, I helped train him, didn't I?"

"And what a teacher you have been," the young boy said, bowing to her respect.

Cleo raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "And how is it you're still single?"

"Girls don't like science-nerd guys..." He said sheepishly. "Except Numbuh 2..." Then he smiled a little. "But your daughter has been flirting with a few of us lately."

"Sweet, non-judgmental Rocky..." Cleo sighed with a smile as she opened the doors.

Inside lead to a massive room full of GKND machinery as well as GKND operatives. Young and old, each operative was doing their job to protect kids all over the universe, especially Earth.

Cleo scanned the area, until finally, she spotted the meeting table where a certain operative sat, the back of the chair facing toward her. Cleo, with Numbuh 74.239 behind her, made her way over to the table. She placed her purse down, and gave the tabletop a friendly tap to catch the operative's attention.

"Good to see you again, Numbuh 2-Double-o-1..." Said the voice behind the chair.

Cleo just smiled before flipping her hair, the scent of it driving Numbuh 74.239 crazy. "Hey, Numbuh 1...

And the operative himself turned in his seat, smiling up at the adult. "And how are Grim and Hector doing?"  
_

**_Cleo's operative number is Numbuh 2-Double-o-1, which is 2001, the year that Grim and Evil aired on Cartoon Network before it became two separate shows, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Evil Con Carne. :D_**

**_By the way, the woman Cleo had greeted, whose name is Summer, it's the last name of the woman whom voices Numbuh 5 as well her sister Cree Lincoln: Cree Summer._**

**_And lastly, anyone catch a Total Drama Island mentioning? :D You can see what the ex-DCFDTL look like now in my profile entitled "Rocky is DEFINITELY the next Numbuh 1"._**


	2. For the Treats!

**_Well, now you get to see Cleo in action. You also get to know a little more about Rocky's parents, though it's kind of sad, really. ;(_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

Cleo smiled at the young bald-headed operative before she took her seat across from him.

"I'll get us some snacks," Numbuh 74.239 insisted before walking off.

"Well, Grim's alright," Cleo laughed as she gazed at Numbuh 1, "and Hector...diabolical as ever."

Numbuh 1 chuckled as he leaned back in his seat. "Well, honestly, I've always favored Grim over the both of them..."

Cleo gave him a sad smile. "You know, Grim's still wondering where you are..." Whenever her family had the time to visit Endsville, whenever she and the well-gifted Grim Reaper strike up a friendly conversation he would always bring up Numbuh 1, quite worried about what's become of him. Grim told Cleo he never really got to thank Numbuh 1 properly for saving his scythe and stopping Mandy from doing a lot of diabolical things.

Numbuh 1 stiffened, then slowly rested an elbow on the table as he averted his eyes. "Yes, I'm aware of that..." Suddenly, old memories began flooding back into his mind.

Cleo reached over and patted his hand. "I know you miss them..." She told him softly. "And they miss you, too...but what's been done has been done."

Numbuh 1 sighed. "And I assume Rocky missed me although she's never even met me in person?"

"Oh, you know she misses you," Cleo chuckled, "my daughter really likes you. And you're the reason she's one of the best in the KND back on Earth."

Numbuh 1 looked up at the adult woman. "I'm quite an inspiration to her, arent' I?"

"As of me," Cleo offered, pointing to herself. "Even though I'm way past your time and I've been teaching you the ropes since you were brought here..." she gave him a coy smile.

"And it's an honor to be trained by a GKND adult operative," Numbuh 1 said as he nodded to her.

"You know what else is honorable?" Cleo began as she raised her legs up and placed them on the table as she leaned back in her seat. "Watching Father get his butt kicked by my kids. Again."

"You and, are I say, the Toiletnator have done a good thing taken in the Delightful Children from Down the Lane."

"Ex-Delightful Children from Down the Lane," she corrected. "No way are they ever going back to their freaky, sicky, nicey, delightfully bleh forms..." She ran a hand through her hair, reaching up to adjust her yellow and green headband.

Numbuh 1 gazed at her headband. "It was your sister's, wasn't it?" He asked carefully.

Cleo felt that familiar pang of pain as she gazed at the operative with sad eyes. She sighed as she slowly removed the headband and placed it on the table for him to see more closely. "Jules gave it to me right before she and Rome..." She couldn't speak up as she quickly shook her head and placed her face in her hands in mourn.

Numbuh 1 just gazed at the pained adult operative with remorse. "They were Numbuhs 2-Triple-o and 1-Triple-9, right?"

"Hey, Nigel, hey Cleo," a young, redhead operative greeted as she and three others passed by their table; one of them being a sheep.

"Hey, Mike, Lu, Og...and sheep," Numbuh one greeted quickly before turning back to Cleo. "So were they?"

"The best," Cleo sighed, closing her eyes. "Rocky definitely got her skills from the both of them."

Numbuh 1 blinked. "So...how did they...?" He didn't mean to intrude on her personal life, but he was just curious on how exactly two of the GKND's best adult operatives could suddenly be-

"They just..." Cleo began, her voice cracking. "They were just on a mission...and suddenly, they just got killed..."

Numbuh 1 gulped at the newfound information. "K-killed on a mission?"

"Actually, it was after their mission," the woman corrected, "then someone just killed them back on Earth..." Cleo hugged herself, her eyes threatening to give off tears.

Numbuh 1 bit his lip. "That's...that's terrible..."

"I loved them very much..." Cleo sighed, "just as I love Rocky and the rest of my family..." She placed a hand on her forehead, the memories creating a pang of pain to her mind. "Oh, I'll never forget Juliettheresa and Romeomarion..."

"Wow..." Numbuh 1 chuckled nervously. "Interesting names..."

"Hey, you're talking to a woman who's name is Cleopatricia," Cleo forced chuckled.

"Snacks!" Numbuh 74.239, who hadn't been around to listen to the heartbreaking conversation, announced before placing what appeared to be alien chips and fizzy soda on the table.

"Thanks," Cleo muttered before popping the can of her soda and gulping it down.

Numbuh 1 idly chewed his space chips. "So what's the mission, Numbuh 74.239?" He asked, changing the subject for the sake of Cleo.

The young nerdy scientist smiled before he took out a tiny device and placed it on the table. It began to beep before processing a massive holographic screen.

"There appears to be a planned adult alien takeover at one of the planets along this system..." He informed as he pointed a finger at a certain section of the screen. "Considering that today is Intergalactic Astronaut Ice Cream Day, the adults will be doing something to make sure the holiday is miserable for all children in the galaxy."

"Those jerks!" Cleo exclaimed angrily. "Always wanting to take the ice cream for themselves! And I thought the ice cream men my kids were fighting were evil..."

"Easy, Numbuh 2001," he assured her as she screen began to fade out. "That's where the three of us come in. I'll get us a ship and we'll be heading off on the mission right away."

"Very well..." Cleo sighed deeply before she flipped her hair. "Galactic Kids Next Door...battle stations."

"Hey, that's usually my line!" Numbuh 1 retorted.  
_

Cleo looked out the window of the GKND spacecraft as Numbuh 74.239 navigated it while Numbuh 1 was getting the weapons ready.

Cleo never tired of what missions were to come, especially if it involved far-off galaxies that included saving children's desired materials such as space ice cream. Cleo loved that stuff!

And so did her sister...

Cleo shook the feeling off once again. True, she missed her sister and brother-in-law terribly and was forever pained by the loss. But Cleo knew she had to move on; it was already a year. She as well as all of the GKND will forever remember them for their tribute to all kids and adults everywhere...

"We're here..." Numbuh 74.239 announced as he pointed out the window.

Cleo gazed out the window once again. She saw outside the surface of a glowing green planet.

"That is not Neptune..." She muttered.

"Of course not," Numbuh 74.239 said. "Neptune doesn't glow in the dark!"

"How can you tell it glows in the dark when the light around the planets never shut off like a lightbulb?" Cleo asked in frustration.

"If you live on the planet," he answered. "Then when it's lights out, you can tell."

Cleo rolled her eyes as the redhead operative proceeded toward the planet. Finally, after landing, the three operatives exited out, keeping on high alert, awaiting any sudden attacks.

"Backup will arrive soon," Numbuh 1 announced as he checked his scanner. "The adults aren't too far right now..."

"How near are they?" Cleo asked as she cocked her weapon.

"According to this, they're as near as..." Numbuh 1 began.

Suddenly, all three were caught in what appeared to be a glowing metal net as it hung above a tree, trapping them in a huddled position.

"...here," Numbuh 1 muttered in annoyance.

Various adult aliens emerged from their hiding spots, cackling evilly as they gazed up at the captured operatives.

"Well, if it ain't three of the Galactic Kids Next Door..." The leader laughed. He gazed up at Cleo. "Fancy seeing you again, lovely."

Cleo stuck her tongue out at him. "My, you sure look different from our last encounter. Have you gained weight?" She smirked at her own comeback.

The alien leader took her comeback in quite a hurt manner, but he quickly scowled as he turned to his men. "Take them away."

And with the rope of the net cut off, all three captured operatives were quickly carried off who knows where.

"Nigel..." Cleo whispered to the bald-headed operative. "How soon can the others get here?"

Numbuh 1, having his scanner well-hidden, looked at it once more. "In one hour..."

"One hour?" Numbuh 74.239 hissed.

"Then we better play with their game..." Cleo muttered as she ran a hand through her hair. "Before we strike a checkmate..."

"Where did you get that line?" Numbuh 1 asked hotly. "The old James Bond movies?"  
_

They were brought to what appeared to be the galactic factory that makes the astronaut ice cream and the three captured operatives were placed in a cell in a dingy room, left to themselves while the alien villains returned to the factory, selfishly claiming all the sweets for themselves.

"Anybody claustrophobic?" Cleo asked blandly as she peered through the bars of the tiny cell.

"Not me," Numbuh 74.239 said. "I overcame that fear. But forget that!" He exclaimed. "Intergalactic Astronaut Ice Cream Day is about to start and these adults have taken over the one factory within a buzillion miles of this galaxy!"

"Easy, red," Cleo assured him before digging into the pocket of her boot. She took out a lipstick.

"Oh, come on!" Numbuh 1 groaned. "Look, I know you're a model but this is no time to be putting on make-up!"

"Watch what a grown women's touch can do to benefit for the GKND..." Cleo said wisely as she began turning her lipstick.

Suddenly, the inside began to glow. Then Cleo used it as a powerful knife to cute through the bars of their cell. After each bar fell unto the ground, creating a wide escape for them, the woman switched the lipstick back to normal before applying it to her lips. She casted a smirk toward the dumbfounded Numbuh 1.

"When you're a model, you need to be prepared for anything," she said smoothly before pocketing it.  
_

Meanwhile, the alien leader sat at his throne, consuming another space ice cream bar as he watched his intergalactic television. He watched various children from all over the galaxy, crying and begging for their treats to be brought back. The alien laughed at this, knowing too well that he would never give any children what he and the other adults have just taken.

"Sir," one of the alien soldiers said. "The prisoners have escaped!"

The leader nearly choked. "What?"

"Their cell has been demolished," the soldier explained.

The leader grumbled as he stood from his throne and walked off. "Fine, get the others on high-alert. I'll be getting my weapon ready."

High above, atop the roof of the factory, Cleo and the others peered through the glass of the factory, planning their attack.

"How much longer?" She asked as she turned to Numbuh 1.

"Fifteen minutes," he responded.

"Then we better take those fifteen minutes into consideration," Cleo said. "Numbuh 74.239...hand me...the big one."

"It's a very delicate weapon," the young scientist informed as he carefully placed it in her hand. "If it were to be idly dropped, then KA-BLOOEY!"

"It's not like is hasn't happened on Earth," Cleo chuckled as she inspected the weapon. She reached toward a glass panel, lifting it carefully as she gazed down at the commotion below. With a deep breath, she simply dropped the weapon down.

**_BOOM!_**

Various voices shouted as a green cloud of disgusting odor covered the entire factory.

"Now!" Cleo ordered as she and the two young boys dropped down.

Coming between several villains, Cleo sent a high-kick towards one's back before sending a strong punch across the face of another. Numbuh 1 followed the procedure as he did a double summersault and knocked two down. Numbuh 74.239, ever the not-so-well advanced fighter, simply used his GKND technology to bring down his chosen villains.

"Tell the others to take care of them when they get here," Cleo told them before dashing off. "I've got a mad boss to take care of..."

The woman raced as fast as her heels could take her as she proceeded through the now clearing smoke, setting her sights on the one villain that had been hitting on her earlier.

"Cleo..." The alien leader sneered as he took out his special weapon.

He fired at her, but Cleo was ever-quick as she dodged this great balls of galactic fire. She jumped high into the air, then aiming straight at her target, fists out.

But the leader was just as quick as he stepped out of the way. Cleo landed on her feet and tried to send off a few punches toward his hideous alien face, but the leader dodged every single one of them. Cleo grabbed him by the arm, flipping him.

But he took a great grip on her arm, bringing her down to the floor as well. Cleo was about to get up.

But he had his weapon directly at her face.

"It's over, Numbuh 2001," he sneered. "This is the end!"

"No..." Said a voice.

Both Cleo and the leader looked to see Numbuh 1, fists out, glare at him. "The Galactic Kids Next Door will never end!"

And with a battlecry, he charged forward at lightning speed. And bowled the leader over with a massive punch. This punch sent the weapon in the leader's hands flying, which landed in Cleo's hands.

The leader groaned from the impact he had just received as Cleo aimed the weapon at him.

"Never mess with KND operatives from Earth..." Numbuh 1 chuckled as he stood proudly beside the defeated villain.

Cleo rushed over and hugged him, ever-so-motherly. "Oh, this is exactly why you were chosen!" She cooed. Then she gave Nigel a sweet peck atop his bld head.

"Uh, thanks..." Numbuh 1 responded, blushing as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Take him away," Numbuh 74.239 told the now-arriving GKND operatives before the alien leader was handcuffed and dragged off.

"Well, another success," Cleo chuckled before checking herself in her compact mirror. "You know what that means..."

"Right..." Numbuh 1 said with a serious nod.

Then the both of them raced toward a tub filled with space ice cream.

"Intergalactic Astronaut Ice Cream Day!" They both shouted excitedly before tasting the well-desired treats.  
_

**_Well, now you know what Rocky's deceased parents names were. And now you know they were operatives as well._**

**_Rocky's mother, Juliettheresa, was Numbuh 2-Triple-o...2000, which was the year "Sheep in the Big City" aired. And Rocky's father, Romeomarion, was Numbuh 1-Triple-9...1999, which was the year "Mike, Lu, and Og" aired._**


	3. Always Family

**_Last chapter! Thanks for reading, guys!_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

Numbuh 74.239 licked his lips after finishing off what appeared to be his fifteenth astronaut ice cream bar. "Excellent work, Numbuhs 1 and 2-Double-0-1." He told them with a nod. "Children everywhere are grateful to the GKND for stopping intergalactic adult tyranny once again!"

"Aw, it was nothing..." Cleo chuckled. "Nigel here did most of the action..." She smiled at the young, bald-headed operative.

Numbuh 1 blushed. "Hey, you're the one who gave that leader quite a butt-kicking..." He shyly rubbed his cheek, where she had kissed him earlier.

"Either way, you both have done your job well," Numbuh 74.239 told them. "Again!" With another nod, he began walking off to continue his work in the GKND lab. "Good day to you two."

"Oh, yeah..." Cleo chuckled as she watched Numbuh 74.239 walk away. "He should really get up the guts to ask one of my daughters out."

"The women in your family aren't picky, are they?" Numbuh 1 asked mildly.

"Hey, come on," Cleo retorted playfully. "Numbuh 2 wasn't all that picky when he began crushing on Cree..." She rolled her eyes, remembering her GKND information well from Numbuh 74.239, recalling his last 'battle' with the teen ninja.

"Oh, yes..." Numbuh 1 chuckled softly, remembering his old teammate. "Hoagie is quite the ladies' man..."

Cleo knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But even with his mind set on chasing girls...he's always thinking about you."

Numbuh 1 sighed, before giving her a sad smile. "As of I, Cleo..."

Cleo patted his shoulder. Suddenly, she checked her watch. "Oh, boy!" She exclaimed frantically. "My husband's probably home by now! And the kids are probably done with their KND business for the day!" She gave Numbuh 1 an apologetic smile.

"Oh, go on home, Cleo," Numbuh 1 nodded to her. "I'll take care of everything else. Head on back to your family."

"Thanks, Nigey..." Cleo cooed playfully before bringing him into a hug. She broke away slowly and looked into his eyes. "And someday...you'll come back to _your _family."

Numbuh 1 became silent, processing her gentle, heartfelt words.

She reminded him so much of his mom...

Cleo petted his bald head before giving him a motherly kiss on the cheek before she stood up and walked toward the GKND parking lot toward her car. She threw a look over her shoulder, flashing him a smile.

"Stay a kid, kid..." She told him. "Because no matter how old you are, you're never too old to be young."

Numbuh 1 smiled at another batch of her wise words. "Trust me..." He called with a chuckle. "You are _definitely _not old."  
_

Cleo flew her car down unto an empty street, grateful no one was around as she pressed a switch to normalize her car, hiding away the rocket boosters and computer screens before driving nonchalantly down the street. She slowed down a bit as she peered out her window at a familiar house.

Nigel's.

Cleo raised her eyes up as she gazed at the treehouse that belonged to no other than the famous Sector V. Suddenly, she felt a pang of guilt, remembering that the team was deeply pained by the removal of their former leader. According to Numbuh 74.239, Cleo learned that Numbuh 5 was now the leader of Sector V; the woman admired Rocky's friend, she was doing a great job.

She smiled as two familiar faces exited out of the house toward their car.

Mr. and Mrs. Uno.

"Well, hello there, Cleo!" Mr. Uno called to her, waving.

Cleo smiled as she waved back at them, remembering how she had met them through Numbuh 4's parents and thus began a friendship. But she knew them long before she had even met them. They were former KND operatives. Operatives that inspired her to become a KND operative when she was a child as well as working her way toward the GKND.

"Hey, guys!" Cleo called, giving them one last smile before driving off.

She remembered the toast Monty had given at her wedding...it was almost as if he were conducting a speech made for new recruits for the KND.

Her heart ached a bit, remembering the day Numbuh 1 had arrived in the GKND and he brought few personal possessions with him: Numbuh 2's technology, farewell notes from his team...and a picture of his family.

Leaving his family must have been the hardest thing Cleo had to witness, as she recalled the tears Numbuh 1 tried to hide as she began showing him around the GKND. To leave home...leave everything...everyone...Cleo wasn't sure what she would do if she was put in that position. And Nigel's parents...they had been recommissioned just to watch their son leave...and now their minds were completely erased, not remembering they had a son at all...

It wasn't fair that Monty Uno, the great Numbuh 0, as well as his wife, the great Numbuh 999, had his mind completely erased of the KND while she herself had kept her memories for many years now.

But maybe one day...one day it'll all change.

Cleo drove on, turning the radio a bit up as she gazed toward her window, smiling at the neighborhood that is her home. She stopped right in front of her mansion's driveway, parking before exiting out of the vehicle.

"Hey, mom!"

Cleo looked to see her daughter Rocky play some football with her nephew Wally while her five other kids were doing other activities: Ashley and Ogie were listening to their i-phones, Lenny was reading a book, David was doing push-ups, and Bruce was lay on the lawn, bathing in the sun. Cleo smiled, happy to see her children so calm and happy.

"Hi, honey."

Cleo's smile grew, knowing that oh-so-sweet voice so well. She turned to see her husband standing at the doorway, his office jacket removed and long pieces of toilet paper wrapped around his neck. Cleo knew he had quite a thrilling day at his 'second job'.

The woman said nothing as she raced from her car into the arms of her husband, her hands connected behind his head as her cheek nuzzled his, taking in his musky scent and other familiar scents.

"Hello, handsome," she greeted in her usual charming voice as she gazed up at him. "How was work?" Her hands left the back of his head before wrapping around his waist.

Lou shivered a bit at her tender touch. "G-good..." He managed to say. "You?"

Cleo chuckled. "As usual, pretty awesome." Her hands left his waist as she picked at the toilet paper pieces around his neck. She raised an eyebrow at him smirking. "Bathroom mishap?"

"Mr. Boss had toilet trouble..." Lou averted his eyes. "And I was just trying to help..." He lowered his head down in shame.

"Aw, don't worry, hon," Cleo cooed as she patted his cheek. "I'm sure one day he'll thank you for 're-assembling' his toilet."

"Yeah, thanks..." Lou said before he took her hand and planted a small kiss on it. "Man, I missed you today..."

"Hey, I've felt like I was just millions of galaxies away from you..." Cleo said, suppressing her laugh knowingly.

"A million galaxies?" Lou repeated with a laugh. "That's quite an analogy..."

"Trust me..." Cleo said in a quite sensual voice as she leaned close to him. "You're worth a thousand words, Lou."

Lou blushed. "One of those words wouldn't be 'pathetic moron' would it?"

"Dude, are we talking about you or are we talking about Father?" Cleo joked. She gave one last glance at their children playing before she turned back to her husband and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into their home.

"What's going on?" Lou asked as he watched Cleo close the door behind them. "Is their trouble going on-"

Before he could say anything else, Cleo took his face in her hands and kissed him, long and hard. He was surprised at first, but he slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back, moaning a bit. Finally, after Cleo broke the kiss, he was breathless.

"W-wow..." He breathed, giving a goofy smile to his wife. "Where'd that come from?"

"Just one of the many ways to tell you I love you very much as well as the family we have..." Cleo said with a coy smile. She was happy she wasn't Numbuh 1...

"Aww..." Lou sighed, touched by her words. He slowly ran his tongue across his lips. "Say, did you have ice cream earlier?"

Cleo laughed, idly twirling a strand of her hair. "Trust me, the ice cream was out of this world."  
_

**_Well, Cleo proves that you can grow up and still act like a kid. Maybe I might consider writing another story featuring her and another operative...take a wild guess on who he/she might be. ;)_**


End file.
